Scion of Ashura
by Vrithav.100
Summary: What if Boruto had the same drive as Naruto did? What if Boruto w went to Kakashi when he first got to know of his dojutsu? How would the world of Boruto change? Smarter more sensible Boruto. Eventual Borusara


AN: I own none of the characters in this story. This story is going to follow canon from both anime and manga. I will try to be as close to canon as possible.

Boruto sat up from his bed. His father had not yet cone home again and once again forgotten his birthday. He was pissed off.

This was the second year in a row his father had forgotten his birthday. Fun coincidence it was also hos father's second year in office.

Until that day, until the day he became Hokage, he always had time for his family. But now, he had time only for his job. All he did there was boss around all day long on others. He pissed off Boruto a lot.

Boruto needed to do something about this. He wouldn't just sit down there and whine all day long. He would learn new jutsu and show his dad that he was strong and make his dad give done time for the family.

As of now, he only knew the kage bunshin no jutsu and he could only make three clones. He knew he had a wind, lightning and water element. He found it when he and Mitsuki stole some chakra paper to check their affinities. He had been smug all day wanting to tell his dad about it. His dad came home and went directly to bed. He never even gave him the chance to say it again. What a shitty father!

He looked at the time. It was still two in the morning. He still had loads of time so he went back to sleep. All of a sudden he found himself in a large hall. All the surroundings were either broken or dismantled. He looked in front of him and suddenly there was a white man in white clothes in front of him. He jumped back in terror and took a defensive stance. He then observed the sudden intruder. The intruder had no eyes. In place of his eyes was darkness.

He told him, "You have a lot of potential. Those eyes of yours... You are truly gifted... to have inherited the power of the Ootsutsuki so strongly. I envy you scion of Ashura. Your eye will either help you stop the apocalypse that is coming out shall hatred the very same. I can only hope that you are strong enough to deal with it when the time comes.."

Boruto looked at him and asked, "You know about my eye?! If so then please, please tell me how to activate it voluntarily. It activates whenever that ghost is around and goes of later. Please sir? Please"

The intruder said, "I have only ever wielded the Byakugan and Tenseigan. Never have I wielded your dojutsu and I don't know how to use it. It is yours and it is you who must find the answers to this question for it is your destiny that will be affected and no one else's. Be prepared for what is to come scion of Ashura. For now, farewell." The unknown man put his hand on Boruto forehead and all of a sudden Boruto felt like he travelled from the moon to the earth in a second. He looked around and saw only black, blue, orange, red, etc. All the things had different colors. He looked at a mirror and saw that his right eye was not the same blue as his left. His right also had a black background to the pale blue iris in contrast to the bright blue iris and white background in his left eye. He looked at everything with only his right eye. Then he looked at it with only his left. He then observed that all things without chakra were black and all things with chakra were colored. Was this the Byakugan?

No that was not possible. He looked at the mirror again with both his eyes open. None of his veins were bulging out as they do in the byakugan. There was something different here. He ought to tell his dad...

Wait... his dad would just shoo him away for his job. His mum... no she was busy with Hima. He wouldn't trouble them.

Who could he ask? Then it lit up, Kakashi ojiisan would probably know of this dojutsu. He did his best to channel chakra into his right eye. He put an eye patch around his eye while constantly sending chakra into it. He was able to see everything. It was surreal.

He jumped from roof to roof until he reached Kakashi's apartment. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Kakashi ojiisan, open the door...I know you are in there reading those books of yours."

Kakashi was irritated. Naruto's gaki was as obnoxious as he was. Kakashi needed his book time. He opened the door and asked, "What's wrong Boruto.. go trouble your- why are you wearing that eyepatch?"

Boruto removed his eyepatch and Kakashi got a good look at his eye. He asked, "Is the right eye authentically yours?"

Boruto nodded and said, "Whom else would it belong to?"

Kakashi led him in. He asked, "So what can this dojutsu do?"

Boruto said, "I was hoping you would know"

Kakashi sat up and said, "While I don't know what this is, I have come across something like this in my career. What was it called?"He mused out loudly.

Boruto's eyes lit up in hope only to lose it when Kakashi said, "Ah, it was the tenseigan. Your dojutsu might be the tenseigan. Came across it when the moon threatened to destroy civilization."

Boruto sighed and said, "It isn't the tenseigan."

Kakashi looked skeptical,-"How do you know that this isn't the tenseigan? How did you even get this eye?"

Boruto narrated his dream to Kakashi and also told him about the incidents with the ghost chakra. Kakashi looked at Boruto for a while and said, "Did the man in your dream specifically say, 'You are truly gifted... to have inherited the power of the Ootsutsuki so strongly.'?"

Boruto nodded. Kakashi looked grim. He asked, "Do you know who the Ootsutsuki are?"

Boruto shook his head in denial. Kakashi then asked, "Way do you know about the Rabbit Goddess and Sage Is Six Paths? Or any details about the previous war?"

Boruto shook his head again.

Kakashi sighed, 'Why couldn't you take care of this Naruto?'He said, "Boruto, the Rabbit Goddess was the first being to wield chakra on our planet. She gained that power by eating the chakra fruit.

She then had two children. The elder son wielded the Sharingan and eventually the Rinnegan. The younger son wielded the byakugan and eventually the Tenseigan. The Uchiha and Senju are descended from the older brother. The Hyuuga are descended from the younger son who later migrated to the moon.

The rabbit goddess, however, became mad with power. There is nothing that makes you lose sanity like absolute power. The tree from which she took the fruit became the juubi, the ten tailed beast. She became it's first jinchuriki.

The sage and his brother fought her off add sealed her off. In the process, the sage created the moon sealing her deep within. The younger son went to the moon to make sure that the Rabbit Goddess did not escape. The older son remained in earth and divided the juubi into nine tailed beasts, which you have probably read about.

The children of the sage went on to become the founders of the uchiha and senju clans. In this war, we had to fight the Rabbit Goddess who could destroy entire continents on a whim. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I managed to beat her along with a friend of mine with the support of the entire continent and today we live in a peaceful era. Do you know what the name of the Rabbit Goddess was?"

Boruto looked up to him ave asked, "Was it Oõstustuki?"

Kakashi answered, "Yup, it was Kaguya Oõstustuki. The man whom you saw was probably Toneri Oõstustuki. A man who was capable of moving the entire moon on a whim. For him to be envious of your prowess, this dojutsu of yours must be very powerful and strong. Your mother has Homura's chakra running through her. Your father has Hogoromo's chakra running through him. The two of them probably combined to form your eye. What it does, I can't tell you but I'll tell you this much, if you want to keep it on but don't know how to manifest it, just keep channeling chakra into it. It will be hard at first but eventually, it will be as easy as breathing since you are doing it from an extremely young age. Keep this on and come back tomorrow. Come with your mother of possible. We can probably learn more that way."

Boruto looked at Kakashi ave got down to his knees and bowed down and asked, "Kakashi ossan, can you please take me as your student? There is no one who can teach me anything. Dad is always busy for his job, mom has to take care of the house, me and Himawari. Konohamaru nii san has his jonin duties. You are the only one whom I can turn to. So can you please teach me ninjutsu, taijustsu and other ninja arts?"

Boruto looked up ave made puppy dog eyes at Kakashi. Kakashi looked skeptical for a while and then broke down. He said, "Fine I'll train you but you need to be very vigilant and heed to each and every word of mine. If you disobey me, I shall stop training you. Add you are arriving at training ground seven tomorrow morning at 0400 hours. If you aren't present then, I stop training you. "

AN: REVIEWS PLEASE.


End file.
